Always be There for You
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: A couple years after the Nighthowler incidents, and you find that the city of Zootopia has taken a dark turn. Judy, overwhelmed by all the new chaos, decides to visit a friend to calm her nerves.


**Judy**

How have we allowed this once great city to fall into such dark times. Everyday you used to be able to feel just how wonderful everything was. You saw smiles on everyone's faces; laughs echoed through the streets; and even in the coldest parts of Tundra Town you could fell a certain warmth that just came with the city of Zootopia. Now all of that seemed to vanish in these past few months. Smiles turned into constant scowling; the laughter died down and was replaced with hushed whispers; and now everything felt so cold and empty. It seems as though everyone was in a constant state of paranoia. Who could blame them, though, with the lies the prey have been fed and the unfair treatment the predators have had to go through.

Constantly I wake up, hoping it has all been some sort of long sick and twisted nightmare, only to find that my nightmare is a reality. All of this has just beat me down to my limit, and I constantly find myself remembering to my days as a child, thinking of how wonderful Zootopia seemed to me and how much I wanted to be a cop in the big city where anyone could be anything. I did achieve that dream, and the first two years on the force were the greatest times of my life. Then everything started to change.

I guess I honestly should have seen it coming, we all should have. The signs were everywhere but we ignored them and now we are forced to pay for the consequences and live in a city run by fear and tyranny.

All this can be traced back to my first actual case as a police officer. Probably still my hardest assignment, the Nighthowler case was what started all this. Even after all the predators were cleared of not actually going savage because of genetics, but because of Bellwether, prey still had a fear of preds. It wasn't as noticeable at first, just seemed like harmless paranoia which was understandable. Eventually, though, it started to get worse and worse. Predators were shunned out by most prey, who are the majority of the city. Store owners refused service, as well as more and more predators losing their jobs for the simplest of things.

Most of these situations spawned from a group of prey whom shared very narrow-minded thoughts about predators. The group known as P.A.P, or Preys Against Predators, made up the craziest ideas which the majority of preys would actually believe. They even went as far as to say that the whole Nighthowler epidemic is a conspiracy and that predators were actually going savage because of genetics. It's just absurd that they'd even think like that, and even more so that mammals believe it. I guess I'm partially to blame for it. My original speech is what started it, unfortunately. Still, we cleared everything up; yet there are mammals out there determined to try and prove otherwise; even though it's impossible to. At least that's what someone would think with all the facts.

Obviously, this started to piss off the predators. They were being mistreated in a city that preaches for equality. Having a place where they expected to be treated the same turn it's back on them. So, naturally, small groups began to form. Most of them were peaceful protesters, calling for the city government to do something about all this specieism that was flooding the streets. That probably would have worked itself out, and things might not be as bad as they are today. Unfortunately, also out of the mistreatment of predators rose a group of extremists.

This group took it upon themselves to 'speak' on behalf of all predators. All they did was make it worse. They rioted in the streets of every district in Zootopia, vandalized the stores that refused them service, and even went as far as hurting preys. Now I'm all for protesting for a good cause, but this was just taking it to far, and in the end it's what sealed the fate of all predators.

After the Nighthowler incidents, P.A.P proposed a bill to the city legislation for an awful idea. They wanted for every predator to be required to wear what they call a Tame Collar; which they said would help keep violent attacks from happening. Simply, whenever a predator would get too emotional, the collar would produce a controlled shock. Thankfully, most of the animals in the legislation didn't like the idea of it and luckily tabled it. But when the extremists group of predators started rampaging through the city, P.A.P reintroduced the idea. This time the voting on the bill was very close, and in the end passed by one vote.

I remember that day very clearly. I had been sat in Nick's apartment with him, trying to comfort him as well as keep him as calm as possible during everything. I could tell how nervous he was about everything, and I tried to assure him that there wasn't any way they would pass this ridiculous bill and make it law. He hadn't seemed so sure, and in the end it was him that was right. I remembered them announcing the new law that would go into affect the following Monday. I remember looking at Nick and seeing the destroyed look he held in his eyes. It was that day that fear had won.

It has been two months since that law was passed, and as I said before, everything has changed. I've seen so many predators lose their jobs; get thrown to the streets; more fights then ever break out; lawsuits are coming out left and right; so many different things are happening to this city which seems to be pulling it apart at the seams.

Even as I walk through the streets these days, I can see a clear separation of predators and preys. Even with the collars, preys still don't like to go anywhere near the preds, and the preds most definitely don't want anything to do with prey. I remember seeing these animals being so friendly with each other. Sure there were still problems between the two groups, but never as severe as this. It's hard to believe how much hate has been created in such short time. I only wish I could do something to help, to do what I've always wanted to do and make a difference in the world. But it seems that this world is too far gone even for me to try and fix.

But saving the world isn't on the top of my priority list right now. My interests are much more personal and it's something I've been meaning to do for a while, but haven't been able to due to my job. The recent problems in the city have been keeping everyone busy. And now thanks to another law proposed by P.A.P, the precinct is short pawed.

Because of P.A.P, and animals being so gullible, it is against the law for any predator to be a field officer. There reasoning being that a predator is to intimidating to handle more delicate situations. It was obvious how shit that explanation was. Anyone who has a brain can tell it's just P.A.P coming up with something else to lessen the influence predators have on the city. Fangmeyer, Snarlov, Wolford, Delgato, every one of our predator officers lost their jobs. They were all given the chance for some desk jobs, but most refused; among them was Nick. He seemed so shattered when he heard he was losing his job. With what I know about his past, I know how much the job meant to him. I knew how much it meant to him to be apart of a group, to be apart of a pack. It was heartbreaking seeing him leave the station, all his things with him. The feeling of knowing that him and I were no longer partners was almost unbearable. We haven't talked since that day he left, over a month ago.

Luckily, today I was able to talk Bogo into letting me off work a little earlier. Now instead of going home at 9, I'll be going over to Nick's at 6. For the last hour or so I had been just sitting in my desk writing and filing through case reports. Most of them being the same: assault. It would be a miracle if we could go inner day without a predator attacking a prey, or vice versa. Things have definitely been spiraling out of control, and the ZPD are having a tough time keeping up with it all. It's definitely been putting a lot of stress on all of us.

But I don't have to worry about any of that for the rest of the night. Tonight I'm going to go see an old friend, hang out, and catch up on these past few months.

I had just finished changing into my casual cloths and was now walking out of the building. As I was making my way towards the doors, someone called over to me.

"Going home early tonight?" I turned around with a smile to greet my favorite pudgy cheetah. Now, I'm not at all a fan of the collars, but Ben did look at little funny with his on. Other than that though, it was sad to have to see such a nice, gentle, loving guy have to wear such a cruel thing.

"No, I'm actually going to see Nick," I told him giddily.

"Ooooo, really. Man, it's been awhile since I've seen him," Ben commented. "I wonder how he's doing?"

"That's what I'm going to figure out," I smiled, already becoming overcome with excitement just thinking about it.

"Well, you go and have fun," he told me. I assured him that I would. I waved goodbye to him then went and exited the building. Unfortunately, I have no way to drive over to Nick's, so I have to walk all the way there.

As I walked, my thoughts turned back to Nick. It's been weird not seeing him everyday. Not seeing his smile, or listening to one of his corny jokes that I pretend are funny; most of the time. It's just not the same when he's not around. Then again, it's not the same without any of our predator officers.

I never have liked where Nick lives, it always gives me an uneasy feeling when I walk in these parts of the city. It doesn't help that this place has one of the highest crime rates, and it seems every animal I pass, both prey and predator, glares menacingly at me. Some smile creepily towards me sending shivers down my spine. Luckily, I'm close to Nick's apartment and can get off theses streets for the time being. I'd probably ask Nick if I could stay the night; there is no way I'm walking out here at night without any sort of protection.

Finally, I got to Nick's building and I was able to get away from all the creeping animals. Unfortunately, the place Nick lives in isn't much better. It's old and run down with faded paint, cracked walls, terrible electrical work, and a certain smell that always lingers on me when I leave. I never understood why Nick wouldn't leave this place. He was definitely making enough money to move out. I was able to afford a new place to get out of that small box room.

It took me awhile to get to his room since he is all the way on the sixth floor and the elevator isn't working, so I had to use the stairs, then walk all the way down the hall until I got to Nick's room.

I am really happy to finally see Nick again after so long. I had a stupid little smile on my face as I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I waited for a minute, and when there was no answer I tried again. Still nothing. I knew he was in there, though. I could hear his TV on. I guess it's lucky for me that he gave me a spare key to his apartment before everything went crazy. I unlocked his door and was met with near pitch black darkness. All I can see is a dim glow coming from underneath Nick's door, probably from the TV. I took a couple of steps in, but stopped when I felt cracking under my feet.

I closed the door as I flipped a light on. My eyes widened when I saw the scene in front of me. This whole room was destroyed. What I was stepping on was shattered glass from a mirror. The couch was ripped to shreds with fabric and cotton being thrown everywhere. The coffee table is also in pieces in different parts of the room. The TV in the front room was face down, also shattered. It looks like someone broke in an ransacked the place. But I know that's not what actually happened. It's obvious who did this.

"Nick," I called out softly. There was still no reply. To be completely honest I was starting to get worried. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid. "Nick," I said louder. I listened for a second and was happy when I heard a moan come from his room. I thought if I should go in and see him or wait until he came out, but ultimately decided that I can't wait anymore to see him.

I opened his door and again found myself in darkness except for the TV; which isn't even playing anything, it's just static. I looked over at the bed and saw a lump curled up under the sheets. It's nearly 6 at night, and he's in bed? Either he is going to bed early, or he hasn't even got up yet. By the smell of the room I feel like he hasn't moved much at all for awhile.

I flipped on the light for the room and was met with groans of displeasure. "Who the hell is there," Nick growled as he fumbled around in his sheets. "I swear, if you broke into my house again Finnick…" Nick poked his head up and stopped talking when he saw me. The first thing I noticed was the collar around Nick's neck that was glowing yellow.

"Carrots? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. Other than his collar, I noticed Nick did not look great. His eyes were bloodshot and baggy, his fur was dirty and matted down, and I can smell him all the way from here.

"We haven't talked in awhile, so I thought I'd just stop by," I told him.

"Oh, I see." Nick turned his head away from me, avoiding eye contact. By now his collar turned back to green. "If I knew you were coming over I would have cleaned up," he joked. He knows he has no way of being able to talk his way out if this. He knows I'm going to make him explain himself.

"Sooo, how have you been?" He asked awkwardly. I didn't even bother answering him.

"When's the last time you've been out of that bed and in a shower?" I questioned. He looked down and had to think about it, which was enough of an answer for me. "Never mind, just please go take a shower, then we'll talk. I can't stand to smell you for much longer." I told him, forcing him to go and wash up. Seriously, the smell is atrocious.

I watched as he strained to get himself out of the bed, hearing all of his stuff joints pop, and then hobble over to his bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute," he said closing the bathroom door. I sighed and decided to wait for him in the other room, because there was still that stench from Nick. I walked back into the main room and looked over the destruction again. Nick must have been really enraged to cause all of this destruction. But Nick has always been such a calm and collected individual. What in the world could have made him so angry that he destroyed his entire front room?

I moved out of the front room and into the kitchen getting away from the carnage. Luckily, the kitchen didn't suffer the same fate as the other room. Before I sat down at the table, a stack of papers sitting on the counter directly opposite of me caught my attention. I walked over and looked them over, becoming increasingly discouraged with Nick's situation. The papers are a bunch of bills that I can only guess he hasn't paid, and an eviction notice. Nick was going to be kicked out of his house in a couple of weeks.

"Oh Nick…" I whispered softly to myself. If only I had known this is what's been happening with him, I could have helped. There's nothing that could keep me from helping out my best friend.

Eventually, after waiting for about fifteen minutes, Nick came out from his room. He was wearing the same thing from when I first saw him. His stupid green shirt and khaki pants. Wasn't wearing a tie though. He walked over and sat down at the small table.

"I assume you want to know about all… that," he gestured towards the mess in the other room. But he didn't sound like himself. His usual upbeat and cheery voice was replaced with a monotone one. It was uncharacteristic of him, and it just isn't right.

"I got a little angry," he laughed, but it was dry and without emotion. "After I lost my job, things have gone down hill," he sighed, hanging his head as if he was defeated.

"I've noticed," I said holding up the eviction notice. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you," I told him, actually feeling a little hurt. He looked away at the floor. I actually saw tears start to form in his eyes, and his collar flashed yellow again.

"I thought I could do it by myself," he said. The sound of his voice was heart shattering for me to hear. Never had I heard Nick feel so helpless.

"What happened these past months?"

He took a deep breath and composed himself, getting the collar to go back to green. "I tried to go back to what I did best." I gaped at him, wondering how he could ever go back to doing that. I was going to scold him, but he stopped me and said to let him finish. "I tried my best. I got back with Finnick and I thought it was going to be just like old times. Except when it came down to it, I couldn't do it anymore. I looked at these animals and I saw the mammals I served for nearly three years. It just didn't feel right to do it anymore." He paused for a moment, and I couldn't help but feel happy that he's changed; a lot of it that's to me. "Believe it or not, being a cop actually changed me."

"Of course it did," I told him, "plus you had me by your side to help also," I smiled.

"I suppose so." He replied blandly, causing my smile to vanish. This isn't the Nick I know.

"Anyway, since I couldn't scam anyone, I tried to get a real job. But being a predator and fox doesn't get you anything in this city anymore; even less than it used to. I tried for weeks but came up empty pawed. Then came the bills and I couldn't pay them." His collar changed colors again, but Nick didn't seem to notice this time. "I started drinking again, after five years of being sober; I was hoping I could drink away my problems. One night I came home to find that notice telling me I was going to lose my home. That's when I snapped." Even if he is starting to worry me with the way he's acting, this is the first time I've seen him with any emotion since I got here. "I came inside and just went savage on everything around me. I didn't care who heard me, I didn't care what I broke, and I didn't care if I hurt myself; I just needed to release all my anger," he continued to rant, his collar now beeping at him, but he didn't seem to care. I was about to warn him, but was too late. I heard a loud beep followed by a zap noise. I saw Nick lurch his head back as he whined from the sudden shock.

"Nick," I called to him. He stuck his paws out and told me he was fine. He was shaking and panting, and it was obvious that he wasn't okay, but I didn't say anything about it.

"That was my bad," he seethed. "I'm not allowed to get too angry anymore." His voice had returned to its monotone state. "That's the other thing, this damn collar doesn't let me feel anything anymore." He told me. "I get too happy, I get shocked. I get to angry, I get shocked. I try and feel any emotion that gets my heart beat up, I get shocked. So I can either feel sad, or feel nothing. That's how these things work." He tugged at the collar, but obviously nothing happened. They are built to withstand a lot.

I so much wanted to say something to help him, to try and comfort him, but I could not think of anything. A question come to mind, though.

"If you can't get angry, how were you able to destroy that room?"

He gave a little smirk, but it wasn't happy. "I'd destroy some stuff, get shocked, destroy more stuff, get shocked, and so on until I just collapsed from exhaustion. It wasn't a fun experience at all, I'll tell you that."

There was a long silence after that. I just don't know what to say. I imagined coming here to have a nice talk and catch up with my favorite fox. Instead I find myself in front of a broken fox who only looks like Nick. Sure he tries to act like him, but with that stupid collar on he isn't able to. Nicks gone through so much, and was able to come up on top. He may have gotten a few scars along the way, but he was still Nick. This collar, though, this collar is what finally did it. This collar broke my fox.

Thoughts began to swim through my head, and the one that still haunts me came to me. Tears came flooding suddenly and uncontrollably.

"Judy, what's wrong?" Nick asked, with actual concern.

"It's all my fault," I told him. All of this was because of me. I saw that Nick looked confused. "If I hadn't made that stupid speech about predators going savage because of genetics, then we wouldn't be in this mess," I cried out, startling Nick. "I'm the reason all the predators are suffering. I let this city down, and I let you down, Nick." I buried my face into my paws as I continued to cry. I just couldn't help it. Every time I think about how I nearly tore the city apart before, and how it's happening again is just so much. I just wish I wouldn't have opened my stupid, ignorant mouth.

I was a little startled when I felt Nick press up against me, but I accepted it. He hung an arm down my back and held my head in his other one, comforting me as best as he possibly could.

"So emotional," I heard him tease me. That made me smile, bringing up memories from under that bridge. That's the Nick I want. Not an emotionless husk of Nick.

I eventually found composure and calmed myself down, with help from Nick. I thanked him after he let me go. I was wiping the tears off my face when I saw Nick staring intently at me.

"what?"

"You really shouldn't blame yourself, you know," His voice was soft and caring. "You can't let one simple mistake define who you are. You've done so many other great things, and you've helped out so many animals." He looked down at the ground, a small smirk coming to his face. "You have no idea how many lives you've changed with your bravery and selflessness. Sure these collars suck, and yah you said some untrue thing, but that doesn't mean it's your fault." I looked down now, avoiding his gaze. I knew his words were true, but I still couldn't help but feel some guilt for all of this.

Unexpectedly, he picked up my chin and made me look straight into his eyes. "You aren't the one who went around slandering predators. You aren't the one who proposed for a law to make all preds wear these Tame Collars. Your one of the few preys left that actually treat preds as equals. You, Judy Hopps, are the nicest, bravest, hardest working, and most inspiring animal I know. So please, don't sit there and beat yourself up because you think these are your fault, because they aren't."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I was speechless, flattered, and happy all at the same time. These are the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Even my parents, though they probably think it, have never praised me like this. This definitely wasn't coming from the Nick I know; he's never this sappy.

"Since when did you become so nice," I accused.

"Carrots, that hurts. I've always been kind to you," he smiled. There it is. The smile I had become so accustomed to while working with him. The smile that was always so contagious. Even now I couldn't help but have a small smile.

"Thank you, Nick. I really needed that," I told him, wiping away my tears on my sleeves. The guilt still may be there, but at least Nick helped to bring it down. I am definitely feeling a lot better about myself thanks to him. I guess that's not really new. Always, whenever I'd be having a bad day, Nick would be there for me to bring up my spirits. That's one of his greatest traits is to always shine light on a dim situation. He really is the greatest guy I could have ever met in this city. Even with our rough start, we've become the best of friends. That's why I was so happy to come and visit him again. It was hard being away from him that long. He's the one I tell all my problems too. He's the mammal that will sit there for hours in my home just to keep me company. He's just an all out great guy.

Another silence came over us, the only sound was me sniffling every now and then from my crying earlier. What would we talk about now. This has been a whole lot more emotional then I intended it to be. I definitely wasn't expecting to cry today.

"So, where do we go from here?" Nick asked what we were both thinking. I didn't know. Where do we go after having that kind of conversation. There really wasn't much to talk about regarding that anymore. But I still do want to do one thing for him. We've helped each other plenty these past years, and I think I'd help him out again.

"Hey Nick," I called over to him catching his attention. "Since your not going to be staying here much longer, how about you come and stay over at my place?" I proposed. He looked a little shocked by the question.

"Carrots, I don't know. I mean, I don't want to intrude, and I know you have limited space as it is,"

"You don't have to worry about any of that. My new place isn't that small, and I've got a couch in the front room you can sleep on," I assured him, making it clear that I am completely fine with him crashing at my place for as long as need be. Besides, I'm used to living in a crammed environment; I did live with a family of bunnies, and they aren't small.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, Judy." It always makes me happy when he says my real name. That's when I know he's being genuine; plus, it's a always nice being called my actual name every once in awhile.

"It's not a problem, Nick. I mean do you think I was going to let my best friend live on the streets? Come on now, you know me better than that."

"Yah, I suppose you're right. Always helping others with no expectations of something in return." Indeed, he does know me well. Probably more than anyone else.

I suggested to him that we should probably get him packed up and move him in as soon as possible. He agreed, but said it would probably be a better idea to go in the morning. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 9. Yah, it would be better if we went in the morning instead. Neither of us have a car, and moving stuff at night wouldn't be the smartest thing to do in this part of the city. Which means we're going to be staying here for the night.

We decided to call it a night early, both of us agreeing that all this emotional stuff was draining. Nick offered up his bed to me, and said he'd take the couch. I thanked him for his generosity, but had to decline. His room still reeks, and I'd much rather sleep on a torn up couch then have to suffer through the stench of his bed. He asked if I was sure, and I told him I'd be fine.

I walked into the destroyed front room, and Nick disappeared back into his room; only to return seconds later with a blanket. He handed it to me and I thanked him. He stood there for a second looking like he was going to tell me something. A look of longing was eminent in his eyes. I waited expectedly for him to say it, but he must of changed his mind. He, instead, turned around and walked back towards his room.

"Good night, Nick." I called over to him. He stopped and looked back at me.

"Good night, Judy. And thank you," he replied, then walked in his room and closed his door.

That was a little weird. Nick definitely has been acting strange because of the collar, but that was different. He seemed more nervous about something. I also could have sworn right as he was closing his door, his collar flashed yellow. Of course, I could be reading way to much into this. That collar had changed Nick, and that's probably all it is.

These collars have changed so much of our society in this short amount of time. It's sad knowing how many animals actually think this is the right thing to do. It goes against so many beliefs and rights that Zootopia had established. Having these collars limit the freedoms of all predators. I didn't even realize the severity of it until I saw Nick get shocked for simply getting a little angry. Making it so animals can't express their feelings is terrible and wrong.

I took a deep breath and decided it be best if I not think about it now. I still have work tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and dreamed of a better tomorrow, hoping that maybe someday everything would work itself out and be better, or maybe someone will come around and fix everything.

 **Howdy folks, hope y'all enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it's been awhile since I've done anything, if any of you actually care, but school and sports have been keeping me busy as well as being sick for awhile. That's what I've been up too.**

 **I originally started writing this as a one-shot, but if enough people like it and want me to continue it, I'd be happy to. I also do plan to keep on writing for City Fox in Bunnyburrows, so you don't have to worry about that.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read this and please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. I'm always up for some constructive criticism.**

 **Peace Out**


End file.
